Sasuke Uchiwa
Sasuke Uchiwa (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) est un personnage principal dans la série. Il a été initialement présenté comme un protagoniste, un membre de Konoha appartenant à l'équipe Kakashi. Au cours de la série, il devint de plus en plus sombre, aboutissant à une alliance avec l'Akatsuki, devenant l'un des personnages les plus dynamiques de la série. Sasuke est également l'un des membres survivants du clan Uchiwa, avec Madara Uchiwa. Passé de Sasuke thumb|left|Sasuke bébé Sasuke est le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et son épouse Mikoto, et nommé comme Sasuke Sarutobi, le père de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sasuke grandit dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, Itachi Uchiwa. Itachi était un prodige reconnu qui était considéré par le clan Uchiwa comme un génie, et dont le travail était de renforcer les liens entre le village et le clan. Le père de Sasuke en particulier, avait le plus grand intérêt pour Itachi. Itachi, d'autre part, était plutôt ambivalent et curieusement suivant un chemin contradictoire avec son clan, allant jusqu'à s'intéresser à l'entrainement et aux progrès de Sasuke comme ninja alors que même leur père n'y prétait attention, mais il ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Sasuke. Même après son inscription à l'Académie ninja, Sasuke était encore incapable d'échapper à l'ombre Itachi. Bien qu'il était toujours noté comme le meilleur élève de sa classe, Sasuke ne bénéficiait d'aucune reconnaissance de son père, qui comparait la réussite de Sasuke à celle de son frère aîné. thumb|left|216px|Sasuke étant enfantLes relations d'Itachi avec son père se détériorèrent encore après qu'Itachi fut interrogé par les autres membres du clan Uchiwa sur le suicide de son meilleur ami, Shisui Uchiwa. Comme le comportement d'Itachi était devenu de plus en plus bizarre, le père de Sasuke commença à passer plus de temps avec Sasuke, et commença à lui enseigner Katon - Boule de feu suprême, un jutsu commun de la famille considéré comme un signe de la venue à l'âge de la majorité dans le clan Uchiwa. Lorsque Sasuke commença à essayer d'effectuer les jutsus, il n'arrivait à produire qu'une petite flamme et après cela, un peu de fumée. Son père dit qu'Itachi fut capable de le faire à sa première tentative à l'âge de Sasuke, ce qui le déçut. Plus tard, après une semaine d'entrainement, Sasuke (moins de 7 ans à l'époque) effectua le jutsu devant de son père, lui prouvant que lui aussi était un génie et il reçut enfin la reconnaissance de son père. Le père de Sasuke lui dit qu'il pouvait désormais porter fièrement l'emblème du clan sur le dos. Suite à cela, Sasuke reçut également un sévère avertissement de ne pas suivre les traces d'Itachi plus tard, le surprennant puisque avant cela, on lui avait dit de lui ressembler; et son père montra qu'il était fier de Sasuke pour la première fois de la même manière qu'il le fit avec Itachi. thumb|300px|Sasuke et ItachiPeu de temps après, Itachi tua chaque membre du clan Uchiwa, n'épargnant que Sasuke, disant qu'il n'était même pas digne d'être tué. En outre, Itachi lui dit: «''Tu as toujours voulu me surpasser. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser vivre ... si tu veux me tuer, alors haïs-moi, méprise-moi ... et par tous les moyens fuis, accroche-toi à ta misérable vie.». Itachi révéla également à Sasuke où était le lieu secret de réunion des Uchiwa, et suggéra à Sasuke d'y aller pour apprendre ce qu'est la véritable histoire et le but du Sharingan. Il lui dit que pour éveiller son Mangekyô Sharingan, il devait tuer la personne avec qui il était le plus proche, et que quand il aurait les même yeux que lui, il pourrait se battre contre lui. Sasuke pensa qu'il s'était évanoui après cela, mais plus tard, se souvint qu'il avait réussi à se remettre debout, éveilla son Sharingan, poursuivit Itachi. En arrivant à lui, il vit son frère verser une larme. Il neutralisa ensuite Sasuke, qui se réveilla à l'hôpital ne se souvenant que ce qu'Itachi voulait de lui. Personnalité Quand il était enfant, Sasuke était un garçon très gentil, affectueux envers ses parents et son frère, et respectueux envers son clan ainsi que ses professeurs. Il était même très fier d'être le frère d'Itachi et le fils de Fugaku. Son rêve initial était de rejoindre le Département de Police de Konoha plus tard, comme son père. Pour cette raison, il recherchait grandement l'approbation et la reconnaissance de ses capacités par son père. Après le massacre du clan par Itachi, l'innocence de Sasuke fut endommagée, ses idéaux et sa personnalité changèrent considérablement, il devint froid, solitaire, cruel, cynique, un peu arrogant et pendant les huit années suivantes de sa vie, il se consacra à sa vengeance contre Itachi. Lorsqu'il intégra l'équipe Kakashi, Sasuke affichait une grande indifférence envers ses coéquipiers. Se sentant supérieur à eux, y compris son maitre, Sasuke n'était pas disposé à coopérer avec Naruto Uzumaki ou Sakura Haruno, car il estimait qu'ils lui fournirrait aucune aide pour tuer Itachi. Cependant, avec le temps, étant donné qu'il passa plus de temps avec son équipe, Sasuke commença à perdre une partie de sa colère, se préoccupant plus de son équipe que de sa vengeance. Pour l'aider à retrouver son désir de puissance, Orochimaru donna à Sasuke le marque maudite du ciel pendant l'examen de sélection des chûnins afin de lui donner un avant-goût du pouvoir. Cependant Kakashi scella le sceau et lui enseigna le chidori dans l'espoir de l'écarter de la voie de la vengeance et protéger ses amis. Selon Kakashi, Sasuke a à la fois un complexe de supériorité et d'infériorité, étant donné qu'il n'est pas disposé à reconnaître quand quelqu'un est plus fort que lui, mais il est obsédé par l'idée que quelqu'un soit plus fort que lui. Par exemple, il fut complaisant dans sa rivalité avec Naruto, quand il croyait qu'il était plus fort, mais il remarqua une progression rapide de Naruto, après sa victoire sur le jinchûriki du village de Suna, Gaara, qui avait déjà battu Sasuke, et sa rapide défaite contre Itachi, quand ce dernier revint à Konoha, Sasuke commença à croire que sa progression serait beaucoup trop lente en restant à Konoha, ce qui conduit à sa désertion pour rejoindre le village d'Oto pour rechercher le pouvoir d'Orochimaru. Après avoir déserté le village, Sasuke partit avec le Quartet du Son et se rendit au pays du son, seulement les membres du Quartet du son durent se battre contre l'équipe de recherche de Sasuke et il dut affronter Naruto seul à la vallée de la fin, où Naruto tenta de le sauver du chemin de la vengeance. Sasuke eut l'intention, à son tour, de tuer Naruto, son ami le plus proche, pour éveiller son Mangekyô Sharingan, mais malgré sa victoire, il choisit d'aller à l'encontre de son frère, et décida de battre Itachi par ses propres moyens. thumb|242px|La chambre de Sasuke Dans la partie II, la personnalité de Sasuke revint à peu près comme lors de sa première rencontre avec l'équipe 7, étant donné que sa vengeance contre Itachi l'emportait par-dessus tout, y compris sa propre vie. Il affirma également avoir coupé tout lien avec sa vie à Konoha, croyant qu'ils étaient la cause de sa faiblesse, allant jusqu'à tenter de tuer Naruto, qu'il avait épargné lors de leur combat précédent, pour prouver combien il s'était détaché de sa précédente vie. Malgré cela, Sasuke ne semblait pas disposé à tuer inutilement dans sa quête de vengeance, et plus tard quand il lutta contre le jinchûriki du démon à huit queues, Killer Bee, Sasuke se souvint de l'équipe Kakashi en voyant les membres de sa propre équipe Taka se sacrifier pour l'aider. Bien qu'affirmant auparavant que ça ne l'importait pas s'il devait sacrifier son corps à Orochimaru tant qu'il n'aurait pas accompli sa quête de vengeance, quand Sasuke estima qu'il était devenu plus fort qu'Orochimaru, il déclara que se livrer à une personne plus faible que lui-même était insultant envers le clan Uchiwa. Il entama la bataille et absorba la conscience d'Orochimaru lorsque celui-ci tenta de voler son corps. Ce n'est qu'un exemple de l'immense loyauté que Sasuke a envers son clan, frolant l'obsession, il continua à porter son symbole sur le dos avec fierté, alors qu'il refusait de porter tous les autres symboles tels que le bandeau frontal. Il voyait également d'un mauvais œil les personnes n'étant pas de son clan brandissant le Sharingan, considérant cela comme une insulte, que l'œil est un symbole du pouvoir du clan Uchiwa, tandis qu'Itachi et Madara félicitait la maîtrise du Sharingan par Kakashi, plus doué qu'Obito Uchiwa, Sasuke exprima son ressentiment envers un non-Uchiwa de le posséder, et que Kakashi devrait être reconnaissant envers les Uchiwa pour le pouvoir qu'il avait en sa possession. Sasuke montra encore plus d'écœurement lorsqu'il vit Danzô avec dix Sharingans dans ses bras, et un onzième dans son œil droit. Après son combat contre Itachi, qui entraîna la mort d'Itachi, la révélation sur le fait qu'il lui avait été ordonné par les aînés de Konoha de tuer le clan Uchiwa couplé avec le fait qu'Itachi l'aimait vraiment, Sasuke jura de détruire Konoha jusqu'au dernier habitant pour avoir sacrifié Itachi et le clan Uchiwa pour leur propre bonheur. Plus Sasuke se consacrait à sa nouvelle quête de vengeance, plus il devenait cruel et impitoyable.. Il montra également une grande rage chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait Itachi dans un sens négatif, broyant Danzô (qui se révéla être un clone créé par Izanagi) avec son Susanô pour avoir dit du mal de son frère. Après la mort de Danzô, Sasuke ressentit une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, et même après avoir vu la mort d'un haut membre de Konoha, cela l'amena au vœu de vouloir tuer tout le monde dans le village pour enfin séparer les liens du clan Uchiwa avec le village, et ce faisant, purifier le nom du clan. À ce stade, la haine de Sasuke et la soif de vengeance semblaient avoir franchi le point de non-retour, ce que Sakura (aux premiers abords) et Kakashi conclurent en le voyant, perdant espoir en un éventuel retour en arrière de sa part. Même Karin, en dépit d'être obsédée par lui, renonça à être avec lui. À présent, les seules personnes à avoir encore une certaine confiance en lui sont Naruto, et dernièrement Sakura, qui décida de faire confiance en la capacité de Naruto à sauver son ami et celle de Sasuke à entendre raison. Sasuke, en réponse à l'acharnement de Naruto à vouloir le sauver, abandonna son refus de transplantation des yeux d'Itachi sur lui-même, dans l'espoir d'acquérir sa pleine puissance pour pouvoir détruire Naruto, le haïssant plus que tout, lui et ce qu'il représente, pour avoir refusé de renoncer à le délivrer de l'emprise de la vengance. En ce qui concerne les femmes, il est jugé comme très beau et cool par ces dernières. Néanmoins, il ne leur montre aucun intérêt. Seule sa relation avec sa coéquipière, Sakura, était ambigüe. Lorsqu'il quitta le village, il lui adressa un «Merci» qui peut suggérer différentes interprétations. L'auteur livre, d'ailleurs, dans son Databook 2, dit que Sakura était la seule à remplir sa vie de solitude, mais qu'il ne pouvait la laisser y entrer, et à cause de sa quête de vengeance. Il n'a finalement pas répondu à la déclaration d'amour que cette dernière lui avait faite. Malgré les liens profonds qu'il entretenait avec les membres de son équipe et son attachement à son village d'origine, Sasuke ne pouvait tourner le dos à sa vengeance. Il chercha à rompre tout lien qu'il considérait comme un frein à sa haine, quitte à essayer de tuer les gens qui lui sont chers. Il chercha à cultiver cette haine en vue d'augmenter son pouvoir, car pour lui, c'est elle qui fait sa force. Apparence thumb|248px|Sasuke dans la partie 1Sasuke a les cheveux noirs hérissés avec une teinte bleue, qui s'allongent à mesure que l'histoire progresse, et les yeux couleur onyx. Il a la peau plus claire que celle de son frère aîné, Itachi. Comme beaucoup d'autres membres de son clan, ses cheveux s'écartent sur les deux côtés de son visage encadrant à peu près ses joues. Un thème récurrent dans son apparence c'est qu'il est considéré comme très beau par presque toutes les filles proches de son âge. Au début de la partie I, la tenue de Sasuke était composée d'une chemise à manches courtes bleue avec un col haut et le symbole du clan Uchiwa sur le dos, et de chauffe-bras blancs et un bermuda blanc. Dans la dernière étape de l'examen des chûnins, il portait une tenue en une seule pière noire, avec beaucoup de petites ceintures qui ornaient son bras gauche et des bandes similaires autour des deux jambes, mais finalement il revint à ses vêtements d'origine, en raison de la difficulté des créateurs à dessiner la version en noir sur une base régulière. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire progressait, le symbole des Uchiwa devint plus en plus petit. Dans l'ensemble, Sasuke a une ressemblance frappante avec Izuna Uchiwa. Initialement, Sasuke portait un bandeau frontal bleu avec le symbole de Konoha sur la plaque métallique. Après avoir subi une deuxième défaite contre Itachi, Sasuke cessa de le porter pendant un certain temps. Il la remit pendant la deuxième moitié du combat contre Naruto à la Vallée de la fin, le laissant tomber à la fin. Après cela, Sasuke ne porta plus de bandeau. Dans la partie II, Sasuke gradit sensiblement au cours des deux ans et demi et devint plus musclé. Il était d'abord vêtu d'une chemise blanche à manches longues qui était ouverte au niveau du torse, avec une version plus petite du symbole des Uchiwa sur son col. Il portait un pantalon noir avec un tissu bleu suspendu à mi-hauteur de son estomac jusqu'aux genoux. Il portait également une ceinture en corde violette autour de sa taille, noué en arc, dans lequel il transporte son épée. Après avoir combattu Deidara, il passa à une chemise gris foncé sans manche. Ses protège-bras ont également été supprimés, et il commença à porter des bandages sur les poignets, sous lesquels il portait des bracelets avec des sceaux spéciaux où il rangeait ses shurikens. Il porta également un manteau avec cela. Après avoir rencontré et battu Itachi, il revint à une chemise grise à manches courtes à col montant similaire en apparence à la chemise bleue qu'il portait souvent dans la partie I, avec une fermeture éclair ouverte à la mi-poitrine. Il porte également des chauffe-poignets bleus. Il porta brièvement un manteau de l'Akatsuki. Un autre trait remarquable est que, avec ce nouvel équipement, Sasuke commença à laisser pendre ses cheveux sur son front. Le symbole des Uchiwa sur le dos de son costume revint à sa taille d'origine depuis son combat contre Itachi. Partie I thumb|147px|Sasuke dans la partie 1Lors de la formation de l'équipe 7, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke furent contraints de s'allier. Sasuke essaya de les éviter tous les deux, mais il restait entrainé dans les avances romantiques de Sakura et les tentatives de Naruto de le surpasser. En conséquence, Kakashi leur fit subir l'épreuve des clochettes, les trois membres des l'équipe étant chargé de prendre les deux clochettes qu'il gardait sur sa personne. Sasuke essaya de prendre une clochette par lui-même, ignorant Sakura et Naruto, et il réussissait mieux que qui que ce soit. Toujours sans succès, il fut contraint de se regrouper avec son équipe. Ensemble, ils réalisèrent que le véritable objectif du test était d'apprendre à placer le travail d'équipe au-dessus de la réussite de la mission, et, ce faisant, il réussirent l'épreuve. '''Pays des Vagues' La première mission majeure de Sasuke consistait à escorter le bâtisseur de ponts, Tazuna, à son domicile dans le pauvre Pays des vagues. Peu de temps après son départ, Sasuke montra une habileté exceptionnelle quand ils furent attaqués par les Frères Démons, et se moqua même de Naruto pour avoir été choqué et inutile au cours de cette rencontre. Lorsque plus tard, ils avaient un exercice de grimpe d'arbres pour améliorer le contrôle de leur chakra, il réussit à rester en tête devant Naruto pendant un bon bout de temps, mais, comme Naruto commença à rattraper son retard, ils commencèrent à repousser leur limite. En améliorant ses compétences, Sasuke était presque capable de rivaliser avec Haku, qui était extrêmement dangereux en raison de son extrême rapidité et dextérité. C'est au cours de cette bataille que Sasuke réveilla l'héritage de son clan, le Sharingan, et même son abnégation à se mettre entre l'attaque de Haku et Naruto pour protéger ce dernier. Bien qu'il ait affirmé que son corps avait réagit tout seul, ses actions montrèrent qu'il était prêt à se mettre en danger de mort pour l'amitié qu'il avait pour Naruto. Bien qu'il semblait que Sasuke était mort au combat, il révéla plus tard qu'il fut simplement mis dans un état de mort temporaire. Examen de sélection des Chûnins Avant le début de l'examen des chûnins, Sasuke se battit contre Rock Lee, qui vainquit facilement la puissance de son Sharingan à travers une étonnante démonstration de vitesse et de ses prouesses en taijutsu, car si thumbl'utilisateur ne peut pas observer la cible, le Sharingan est inutile. Toutefois, avant que le coup de grâce soit porté, Gaï Maito interrompit le match et punit son élève bien-aimé pour avoir tenté d'utiliser un jutsu interdit dans un combat normal. Dans la première partie de l'examen, Sasuke se rendit compte que, pour réussir à l'examen écrit, il était nécessaire de tricher sans se faire prendre, que les tests de l'examen écrit était pour évaluer la capacité des ninjas à collecter des informations. Sasuke utilisa le Sharingan pour copier les mouvements d'un étudiant devant de lui, effectivement pour copier les réponses. Dans le second test de l'examen des chûnins dans la Forêt de la Mort, Sasuke fut attaqué par Orochimaru. Reconnaissant qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille devant Orochimaru, Sasuke essaya de se rendre. Cependant, Naruto l'arrêta, en attaquant Orochimaru indépendamment de la nette différence de force, et fit la morale à Sasuke comme ce dernier l'avait déjà fait à Naruto. Cela poussa Sasuke à l'action, lui donnant la volonté de vaincre Orochimaru. Impressionné, Orochimaru mit son sceau maudit dans le cou de Sasuke pendant la bataille commethumb|Sasuke reçoit le sceau maudit par Orochimaru. une récompense, ce qui provoqua tant de douleur que Sasuke tomba inconscient. Comme le sceau se synchronise avec son corps, il fit des cauchemars, et, quand il se réveilla, fut submergé par son pouvoir. Il sauva immédiatement Sakura de l'attaque d'un genin du Son, les vainquit sans effort et alla même jusqu'à briser les bras de Zaku. Reconnaissant que le sceau maudit l'avait apparemment corrompu, Sakura l'enlassa et lui demanda de s'arrêter. Il céda, et le sceau s'atténua. Sasuke fut surpris par sa soudaine force. Dans la partie II, Sasuke se révéla avoir sauvé Karin d'un ours au cours de la deuxième phase, mais il la laissa seule car il n'avait pas besoin de son parchemin. Le combat de Sasuke lors de la phase préliminaire fut contre Yoroi Akado. Avant que le combat commence, Kakashi avertit Sasuke que si son sceau maudit sortait de tout contrôle, ce qui se passerait s'il utilisait tout son chakra, il devrait être retiré de la compétition. Le combat commença contre Yoroi qui absorba le peu de chakra qu'il restait à Sasuke avec ses mains, de plus Sasuke commença à avoir une douleur constante à cause de son sceau maudit. Ayant qu'une seule option, et se souvenant de sa rencontre précédente avec Rock Lee, Sasuke utilisa la fureur du lion. Yoroi fut vaincu et Sasuke accéda à la phase suivante.thumb|left|266px Après sa victoire, Kakashi pris soin de sceller le sceau maudit de Sasuke, mais lui rappela que le scellement ne resterait actif qu'aussi longtemps que Sasuke le voulait. Pas convaincu que ses paroles sauraient dissuader Sasuke d'activer le sceau maudit, et de voir Orochimaru comme une source d'énergie, Kakashi profita du mois précédant la phase finale pour lui enseigner le Chidori. Dans le même temps, sachant que Sasuke serait face à Gaara, il contribua à augmenter la vitesse de Sasuke allant jusqu'à égaler celle de Rock Lee. Après être arrivé en retard à son combat contre Gaara, Sasuke démontra les fruits de son entrainement, parvenant même à briser les défenses de Gaara et de lethumb|Sasuke parvient à briser la défense de Gaara. blesser. Avant que le combat puisse finir, il fut interrompu par le début de l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur Konoha. Invasion de Konoha Avec le début de l'invasion, Gaara fuit le village avec son frère et sa sœur, et Sasuke fut envoyé après eux par Genma. Sasuke les poursuivit et, après les batailles de courte durée contre Kankurô et Temari, Sasuke rattrapa et combattit Gaara. Sasuke utilisa son Chidori, une fois de plus dans l'intention de blesser Gaara, qui maintenant avait commencé à se transformer dans sa forme de Shukaku. En revanche, la transformation permit à Gaara de rapidement récupérer de l'attaque, mettant Sasuke sur la défensive depuis qu'il n'avait plus assez de chakra en réserve pour utiliser à nouveau son Chidori.thumb Avec la volonté de plus en plus forte de Gaara de le tuer, Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que de puiser dans le sceau maudit afin d'utiliser un autre Chidori. Toutefois, cela n'eut aucun effet contre Gaara, et Sasuke tomba d'épuisement. Incapable de bouger, Sasuke fut sauvé par l'arrivée rapide de Sakura et Naruto. Sasuke regarda le combat de Naruto avec Gaara se dérouler, et devint jaloux de Naruto une fois qu'il remporta la victoire. Recherche de Tsunade Après l'invasion ratée, Sasuke alla voir Kakashi, mais quand il arriva à la maison de son maitre, il trouva Kakashi dans le coma. Bien que personne dans la pièce n'était prêt à dire à Sasuke ce qu'il s'était passé, Aoba Yamashiro arriva peu après et laissa échapper qu'Itachi était revenu au village à la recherche de Naruto. Déterminé à trouver Itachi et pour sauver Naruto (par ordre de priorité), Sasuke se hâta et constata qu'Itachi était déjà là. Malgré tous ses efforts, y compris l'utilisation du Chidori, aucune de ses attaques n'avait été en mesure de frapper Itachi. Itachi tourmenta physiquement et mentalement Sasuke, le dénigrant d'être encore trop faible, thumblaissant Sasuke avec une fracture du poignet et de l'esprit. Sasuke tomba ensuite dans le coma comme Kakashi, emprisonné dans la techniqe des Arcanes lunaires d'Itachi. Gaï ramena Sasuke à Konoha, cependant, il ne récupéra pas avant l'arrivée de Tsunade à Konoha. Pays du Thé Dans l'anime, après la récupération de Sasuke du Tsukuyomi d'Itachi, l'équipe 7 fut chargée d'une mission dans le pays du thé sans Kakashi. Pendant la mission, ils rencontrèrent Idate Morino, leur client, qu'ils doivaient protéger durant sa course dans le Pays du thé. Vers la fin de la course, ils rencontrèrent également Aoi Rokushô, qui les avait attaqués. Le Chidori de Sasuke fut inefficace contre l'épée de la foudre d'Aoi ; lui faisant seulement une fissure. En voyant Naruto utilisant le Rasengan, non seulement c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais le Rasengan prouva qu'il était assez fort pour détruire l'épée d'Aoi et pour le vaincre. À la fin, Idate remporta la course et l'équipe 7 quitta le Pays du thé, et Sasuke retourna à l'hôpital pour ses blessures pendant le combat contre Aoi. Contrairement à d'autres épisodes hors-série, cet arc affecta l'histoire, car elle donna une raison de plus à Sasuke d'être irrité par le fait que Naruto devenait plus fort. Les mots d'Aoi sur Sasuke étant le membre le plus faible du clan Uchiwa agirent également comme un catalyseur pour le désir de Sasuke d'acquérir plus de pouvoir. Mission de récupération de Sasuke Rageux qu'Itachi était encore beaucoup plus fort que lui, et envieux du fait que Naruto était devenu plus fort dans un si court laps de temps, Sasuke provoqua Naruto en duel. Bien qu'ils furent arrêtés par Kakashi, leur bref échange fut suffisant pour démontrer que le Rasengan de Naruto avait été plus préjudiciable que le Chidori de Sasuke. Kakashi le raisonna sur l'utilisation du Chidori sur ses propres amis, mais, avant que les paroles de Kakashi l'empêche de sombrer, Sasuke fut confronté au Quartet du Son d'Orochimaru, chacun d'entre eux avait son propre sceau maudit. Surpris par leurs capacités, qu'ils prétendaient avoir reçu d'Orochimaru, et il proposèrent à Sasuke de les accompagner au repaire d'Orochimaru afin qu'il puisse devenir plus fort. Pour obtennir le pouvoir qu'il désirait désespérément, Sasuke décida d'accepter l'offre d'Orochimaru, tournant le dos à Konoha par la même occasion. Avant qu'il ne quitte le village, Sakura le trouva, et comrprit très vite l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait faire. Désespérée à l'idée de perdre Sasuke, Sakura ne fit rien et tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut de confesser son amour pour lui et même de lui offrir son aide pour se venger d'Itachi. Les derniers mots, plein de mystères, que Sasuke dit à Sakura avant de partir furen: «Sakura ... merci pour tout.». Sasuke partit avec le Quartet du Son, qui peu de temps après firent évoluer son sceau maudit à son deuxième stade, un processus qui le laissa inconscient pendant la plupart des batailles contre l'Équipe de récupération de Sasuke. Peu de temps après que Sasuke se réveille, il fut retrouvé par Naruto. Sasuke fut heureux de voir Naruto; après le massacre du clan Uchiwa, Itachi avait dit à Sasuke qu'il ne serait en mesure de rivaliser avec lui qu'après avoir obtenu le Mangekyô Sharingan, ce qui ne pouvait être atteint qu'en tuant son meilleur ami, qui n'était autre que Naruto pour Sasuke. Naruto refusa d'accepter que Sasuke fasse cela ou ses autres raisons pour poursuivre Orochimaru, préférant plutôt ramener Sasuke au village par la force s'il le fallait. Ils engagèrent ensuite une bataille, avec Sasuke ayant initialement l'avantage grâce à son sceau maudit et son Sharingan. Quand il réussit à percer l'épaule droite de Naruto avec son Chidori, le chakra du démon-renard à neuf queues lui donna un coup pour protéger Naruto, lui donnant une augmentation de puissance massive. Avec le chakra de Kyûbi, Naruto se jeta rapidement sur Sasuke dans une tentative de le frapper. Sasuke rétorqua simplement à Naruto qu'il n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce que c'était que de perdre des membres de sa famille, comme il n'avait jamais eu de parents. Naruto raisonna Sasuke sur le fait qu'il était comme un frère pour lui, donc il ne le laisserait pas détruire ce lien. Le Sharingan de Sasuke évolua à son dernier stade à ce moment-là, faisant pencher la bataille en faveur de Sasuke parce qu'il était capable de prédire les mouvements de Naruto. Le chakra de Kyûbi vint de nouveau au secours de Naruto, l'enveloppant dans un bouclier de chakra en forme de renard et renforçant son pouvoir une fois de plus. Avec le bouclier de chakra de Kyûbi, Naruto fut de nouveau meilleur que Sasuke, même avec son sceau maudit actif. Pour contrer la puissance de Naruto, Sasuke activa le deuxième stade de son sceau maudit, obtint une figure démoniaque avec une paire d'énormes main, comme des ailes, sortant de son dos. Naruto attaqua avec son Rasengan (renforcé par le chakra de Kyûbi) et Sasuke avec son Chidori (plus puissant grâce au Sceau Maudit). Lors de l'impact, un dôme massif d'énergie noire se forma autour d'eux. Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Naruto à la dernière seconde (au lieu de l'empaler avec ce qu'il lui restait de son Chidori) et l'assomma, tandis que Naruto choisit de rayer le bandeau frontal de Sasuke, chose que Sasuke avait dit qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire au début du combat. Après que le dôme d'énergie se dissipa, On vit Sasuke être le vainqueur, debout près de Naruto inconscient. Il voulut tuer Naruto, mais il réalisa que cela était exactement ce qu'Itachi voulait qu'il fasse et il décida de ne plus suivre les conseils de son frère. Laissant derrière lui son bandeau frontal rayé, qui était tombé après la dernière attaque de Naruto, Sasuke repris son chemin pour se rendre au repaire d'Orochimaru. Ce faisant, Sasuke se résolut à dépasser Itachi à sa manière, au lieu de suivre les mêmes méthodes qu'Itachi utilisa. Pays de la Mer Dans l'anime, au cours des missions que fit Naruto entre Sasuke qui part et les Shippûden, Sasuke fut brièvement vu au coté d'Orochimaru parlant à Amachi. Il portait une tenue blanche, soit la même tenue qu'il avait quand il rejoignit Oto. Nous vîmes sa personnalité changer et ainsi que son Sharingan, puis il partit avec Orochimaru, dans le corps de Genyûmaru, avant que les ninjas de Konoha venus au pays, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame dirigés par Anko Mitarashi n'arrivèrent. Partie II thumb|Sasuke au début de la partie 2Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que Sasuke avait quitté Konoha pour rejoindre thumb|leftOrochimaru. Il suivit un entrainement rigoureux afin de gagner en puissance, et assouvir sa vengeance. Il était plus arrogant que jamais, et son égoïsme n'avait d'égal que son talent. Lorsqu'il revit Naruto et Sakura, il fut complètement indifférent. Il était même prêt à se battre contre eux et les tuer pour voir s'il était devenu assez fort. Une simple démonstration suffit pour voir que Sasuke était devenu un ninja très puissant... 'Saï et Sasuke' Sasuke rencontra Saï dans le repaire d'Orochimaru et démontra sa nouvelle maitrise du sharingan à l'aide d'un genjutsu. Il partit ensuite se reposer dans sa chambre. Pendant que l'Équipe Kakashi le cherchait, Saï et Naruto se séparèrent. Saï finit par retrouver Sasuke et le captura mais celui-ci se libèra dans une explosion. Il retrouva Sakura et Naruto et les attaqua. Alors que Kyûbi tenta de persuader Naruto de libérer sa puissance, Sasuke entra dans l'esprit de Naruto grâce à son sharingan et repoussa l'influence de Kyûbi. Alors qu'il tentait d'exécuter une technique sur l'Équipe Kakashi, il fut arrêté par Orochimaru et partit avec lui et Kabuto. 'À la recherche d'Itachi' Il décida qu'Orochimaru ne lui apporterait plus rien et décide le tuer avant de partir car il cherchait à voler son corps. Après un bref combat entre Sasuke et la vrai forme d'Orochimaru, celui-ci l'enferme dans une dimension où à lieu le transfert d'âme mais Sasuke se libéra de l'emprise d'Orochimaru pendant le rituel de transfert d'âme et parvint à piéger le Sannin dans son corps. Après ça, il libèra Suigetsu Hôzuki qui étaient prisonnier dans le repaire d'Orochimaru et partit chercher Karin dans la prison sud et Jûgo de la prison nord. Il fit un détour pour chercher le Kubikiribôchô sur la tombe de Zabuza au Pays des vagues. Karin tenta de séduire Sasuke et de lee décider à abandonner Suigetsu et de partir avec elle pendant que celui-ci libérait les prisonniers de la prison sud. Elle se retrouve finalement à trouver un prétexte pour suivre Sasuke. Arrivé à la prison nord, ils font tout les 3 faces aux prisonniers tous porteurs du sceau maudit et qu'ils défont sans problème. Jûgo attaque Sasuke quand celui-ci ouvre la porte de sa cellule et Suigetsu affronte Jûgo en combat mais sont stopés par Sasuke. Il nomme son équipe formé Hebi et lui donne l'objectif de trouver Itachi. Pendant ses recherches, Sasuke fut déniché par Deidara et Tobi. En utilisant son Sharingan, Sasuke parvint à contrer la plupart des attaques de Deidara, rendant celui-ci fou de par sa haine préexistante envers le Sharingan, qui d'après lui était incapable de voir son art. Dans une ultime tentative, Deidara utilisa le C0 afin de faire sauter thumb|leftSasuke et lui y compris. Cependant Sasuke invoqua Manda pour se protéger de l'explosion, au prix de la vie du grand serpent. Après avoir récupéré de ses blessures, Sasuke et Hebi furent sur la piste d'un autre repaire de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke y trouva un clone de corbeaux d'Itachi qui lui indiqua que leur confrontation finale aura lieu au repaire abandonné des Uchiwa, laissant le reste de Hebi derrière lui, en compagnie de Kisame. Une fois à l'intérieur, Itachi raconta à Sasuke l'histoire de leur clan, il lui parla de Madara Uchiwa et des pouvoirs du Mangekyô Sharingan. Une fois le récit terminé, les frères se livrèrent tout d'abord à un combat de genjutsus. Finalement, Sasuke en sortit victorieux après avoir repoussé avec succès les effets du Tsukoyomi. Ils se lancèrent alors dans un combat de ninjutsu. Durant la bataille, Itachi enflamma la zone à l'aide de l'Amaterasu et brûla presque Sasuke. Cependant Sasuke parvint à survivre en utilisant une des techniques d'Orochimaru et surprit Itachi avec son gigantesque jutsu de foudre Kirin. Itachi y survit uniquement par l'utilisation de la troisième technique finale du Mangekyô Sharingan, Susanô. Ses dernières réserves de chakra ayant été épuisées par le Kirin, Sasuke fut à la merci d'Itachi, mais Orochimaru réapparut brutalement à travers une de ses invocations de serpent, dans une ultime tentative pour s'approprier le corps de Sasuke. Cependant Itachi le scella, à l'aide de Susanô, dans un genjutsu permanent, et malgré son état de faiblesse, continua de se diriger vers Sasuke, acculé. Censé cibler les yeux de Sasuke, il ne put que toucher son front des doigts afin de piéger sa pupille avant de tomber au sol, mort. Sasuke s'évanouit de fatigue quelques instants plus tard. Sasuke se réveilla dans une caverne, soigné par Tobi, qui était en réalité Madara Uchiwa. Madara essaya d'amadouer Sasuke en enlevant son masque, révélant ainsi son Sharingan, ce qui provoqua l'apparition du Mangekyô Sharingan, legué par d'Itachi, dans l'œil gauche de Sasuke et déclencha ainsi l'Amaterasu sur Madara, qui se retira immédiatement dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Après s'être débarrassé des flammes noires, Madara réapparut, songeant au fait qu'Itachi n'avait jamais cessé de le surprendre. Alors que Sasuke lui demanda de quoi il parlait, Madara révéla que vraisemblablement, Itachi avait fait en sorte qu'au premier regard posé sur son Sharingan, l'Amaterasu qu'il scella en Sasuke se déclenche. Sasuke l'accusant de dire n'importe quoi, Madara dévoila que cette manigance avait pour but de le protéger, et devant le scepticisme de Sasuke, Madara concéda que tout ce qu'il disait devait paraitre fou, mais lui assura que c'était la vérité, et se présenta à lui comme l'homme qui aida Itachi à massacrer le clan entier des Uchiwa. Madara révéla alors à Sasuke le «véritable» Itachi, qu'il tua son clan sur ordre de Konoha, comment il joignit l'Akatsuki afin que les anciens ne l'oublient pas, et qu'en définitive son seul et unique but était de préserver le village et son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été pour s'assurer que Sasuke grandisse et devienne fort. Se rappelant alors son enfance et le frère affectueux qu'était Itachi, Sasuke développa son propre Mangekyô Sharingan. Il donna à Hebi le nouveau nom de Taka et fit le serment de détruire Konoha après avoir pleuré le grand frère de ses souvenirs. 'À la recherche de Hachibi' thumb|left|276px|Taka en tenue d'Akatsuki {C Avant que Taka, anciennement Hebi, se lança dans un assaut contre Konoha, Madara les convainquit de travailler avec l'Akatsuki. Il les envoya au Pays de la Foudre capturer le Démon Taureau à huit queues, où ils parvinrent à trouver son hôte, Killer Bee (l'Abeille tueuse). La tentative de capture débuta mal pour Taka, en effet Killer Bee battit Suigetsu et Jûgo à plate couture, et blessa Sasuke en empalant sa poitrine à l'aide de ses huit épées. Karin vint à son secours et le soigna, puis l'équipe décida de mener un assaut groupé. Devant l'efficacité de cette initiative, Killer Bee relâcha une grande quantité du chakra de Hachibi et s'entoura d'une enveloppe de chakra. Alors que Sasuke échoua dans sa tentative de piéger Killer Bee dans un genjutsu (dont il se débarrassa aisément), ce dernier réagit avec une force considérable, en utilisant le pouvoir de Hachibi pour déchiqueter la poitrine et le cou de Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke était à terre, Killer Bee se transforma intégralement en la bête scellée en lui, atteignant des proportions gigantesques. Suigetsu décida alors de se sacrifier afin de laisser le temps à Jûgo de soigner thumbSasuke en fusionnant des morceaux de sa chair avec la sienne. De peur que ses équipiers n'y passent, Sasuke déclencha son nouveau Mangekyô Sharingan et l'Amaterasu pour capturer Killer Bee. Saï déclara plus tard que suite à cet incident, Sasuke ne pourrait plus jamais être accepté en tant que citoyen de Konoha. Sasuke livra Killer Bee à Madara (bien qu'il découvrit plus tard que ce n'était pas le véritable Killer Bee) avant de regrouper Taka. Plus tard, alors que Sasuke renversa un verre d'eau, il se rendit compte que sa vue se déteriorait. Il décida de le cacher à l'équipe. Alors qu'ils se reposaient, ils eurent affaire à un ninja de Kumo qui les avait suivis et le tuèrent. 'Le sommet des cinq Kages' Une fois que Taka récupérèrent de leur combat contre Killer Bee, ils partirent pour Konoha, mais ils furent interceptés par Madara. Il les informa de la destruction de Konoha et que la capture de Hachibi fut un échec. Il les avertit également de la nomination de Danzô Shimura au poste de Hokage et du sommet des Kages. Taka fut alors conduit au Pays du Fer par la moitié blanche de Zetsu. {C Taka parvint à infiltrer le sommet sans être détecté, mais leur présence fut révélée par Zetsu, sur ordre de thumb|346px|Sasuke contre Le Yondaime Raikge.Madara. Forcé de se cacher, Sasuke fut confronté aux gardes samouraïs et les abattit, révélant à quel point il avait sombré dans la noirceur. Le Quatrième Raikage, qui croiyait encore que Sasuke avait tué son jeune frère Killer Bee, affronta Taka avec son escorte. Le combat engagé fut interrompu par Gaara, le Cinquième Kazekage et son escorte, mais à ce moment, le Raikage avait déjà perdu un bras et Sasuke était proche de l'épuisement. Après avoir vu de ses yeux à quel point Sasuke était plongé dans l'obscurité, il continua le combat, mais Sasuke utilisa son Susanô pour faire diversion et s'échappa avec Karin, abandonnant Jûgo et Suigetsu à leur sort. {C thumb|left|Le Susanoo de Sasuke Karin guida Sasuke jusqu'à la salle où le sommet avait eu lieu, mais avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à Danzô, il se trouva face à Mifune. Pendant ce temps, Danzô parvint à s'échapper, mais la Cinquième Mizukage empêcha Sasuke de le poursuivre. Sasuke, proche de l'évanouissement, fut revigoré par la technique de spores de Zetsu. Il échappa à la Mizukage, mais se retrouva confronté au Troisième Tsuchikage. Il fut sauvé in extremis par Madara, qui l'aspira avec Karin dans son Sharingan, où elle le rétablit tant bien que mal. thumb|314px|Sasuke,sauvé par Madara Madara ramena Sasuke à la lumière du jour face à Danzô. Débordé par son désir de vengeance, Sasuke s'enfonça complètement dans les ténèbres et, à la fin de la confrontation, alors que Danzô prit Karin en otage, Sasuke lui infligea sans scrupule une blessure fatale pour tuer Danzô. Sa soif de vengeance envers Danzô étanchée, Sasuke annonça son intention de se rendre à Konoha. Cependant, Madara fit remarquer à Sasuke que ce dernier était épuisé et presque aveugle. Il lui recommanda également d'achever Karin avant de partir. Alors que Sasuke était sur le point de tuer Karin, il fut arrêté par l'apparition de Sakura. Elle lui annonça qu'elle souhaitait le suivre, même si cela signifiait abandonner, voire participer à la destruction de Konoha. Sasuke, sceptique, imposa à Sakura d'en finir avec Karin pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Cependant, devant l'hésitation de Sakura, Sasuke s'apprêta à la tuer, mais il fut arrêté au dernier moment par Kakashi. Celui-ci tenta de le persuader d'abandonner sa quête de vengeance, mais Sasuke se contenta de rire comme un dément et de dire qu'il mourrait d'envie de le tuer. Alors que Kakashi déclara qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait ressenti le Troisième Hokage lorsqu'Orochimaru avait pris la mauvaise voie, Sasuke répliqua sommairement que Kakashi était sur le point de subir le même sort que Hiruzen. Sasuke exprima son dégoût à propos de l'utilisation du Sharingan par Kakashi, déclarant que les étrangers au clan étaient indignes de ce pouvoir. Il chargea, activant son Mangekyô Sharingan, et invoqua Susanô. Kakashi utilisa le kamui afin d'éviter un coup mortel asséné par un tir de flèches; Sasuke fut surpris de la nouvelle capacité de son ancien maitre. Celui-ci essaya de le convaincre qu'il resta de son clan plus que de la haine, et l'implora de regarder au plus profond de lui-même, ce à quoi un Sasuke furieux répondit que le bonheur des gens fut acquis aux dépens d'Itachi. Cette colère produisit une transformation de Susanô en une version similaire à celle d'Itachi. Avant de pouvoir en faire l'usage, la vue de Sasuke devint soudainement indistincte et Susanô se désagrégea. Alors que Sasuke tenta de résister à son trouble, Sakura se précipita derrière lui pour le supprimer, avant de réaliser qu'elle en était incapable. Lorsque Sasuke prit conscience de la situation, il se retourna et la saisit à la gorge, s'emparant de son kunaï. À l'instant où il s'apprêta à la frapper, Naruto arriva et la délivra, juste à temps. Naruto expliqua qu'il comprenait très bien les actes de Sasuke, ce à quoi Sasuke, cynique, répondit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en se vengeant par la mort de Danzô. Alors que Kakashi annonça qu'il désirait s'occuper seul de Sasuke, Sasuke essaya une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre avec le Chidori, mais Naruto, retenant Kakashi grâce à un de ses clones, le contra avec le Rasengan. Lors de leur collision, Sasuke prédit à Naruto qu'il devrait soit le tuer, soit mourir. Naruto répondit qu'il ne choisirait aucune de ces deux alternatives. thumb|258px|Les yeux d'Itachi transplantés à Sasuke Le choc entre les deux ninjas fut violent: la moitié blanche de Zetsu apparut et amortit la chute de Sasuke. Madara fit ensuite à son tour son apparition et se prépara à emmener Sasuke, mais celui-ci lui dit d'attendre car il voulait entendre ce que Naruto avait lui à dire: la prochaine fois qu'ils se battraient, ils mourront tous les deux. Sasuke s'énerva alors et invectiva Naruto en lui demandant pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à lui, ce à quoi Naruto répondit qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était son ami, laissant Sasuke stupéfait. Malgré cet instant d'étonnement qui passa inaperçu, Sasuke déclara fermement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Avant de partir avec Madara, Sasuke dit à celui-ci qu'ils devaient parler. De retour au repaire, Sasuke demanda les yeux d'Itachi, après que sa vue se soit déteriorée après ses utilisations répétées du Mangekyô Sharingan face à Killer Bee, le Yondaime Raikage, Danzô Shimura et l'équipe 7. En effet, il désirait être en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs afin de détruire Naruto. Après la transplantation des yeux d'Itachi, Sasuke sentit en lui la puissance d'Itachi. Madara déclara qu'il faudrait un certain temps à Sasuke pour récupérer. Celui-ci déclara sentir le pouvoir d'Itachi déferler en lui. 'Confinement des Jinchûrikis' Sasuke récupéra de son opération. Zetsu l'informa qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait temps d'enlever ses bandages. Il lui assura néanmoins que quand il le ferait, il verrait un monde complètement nouveau. 'Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja' thumb|222px|Eien no Mangekyô sharingan de SasukeSasuke s'impatientait dans le repaire de Madara et voulut sortir dehors pour tester ses yeux. Il tua Zetsu blanc avec une épée semblable à Totsukatsu mais la lame était en flammes d'Amaterasu. Sasuke retira ses bandages et on vit la fusion entre les kaleidoscopes des deux frères. Sasuke possède désormais le Eien no mangekyô sharingan. Aptitudes et compétences 'Sharingan' Sasuke utilisa pour la première fois le sharingan avec un tomoe quand il avait 7 ans, lors du massacre des Uchiwa par son frère, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir, il se ressaisit et lança deux kunaïs sur le bandeau d'Itachi avant de s'évanouir. Il utilisa le sharingan avec deux tomoes lors de son combat contre Haku. À partir de ce moment là, il copia plusieurs techniques ou styles de combat, notamment la fleur de lotus de Lee alors qu'il ne l'avait vu à l'action qu'une fois et il imita même le style de Lee après juste un mois d'entrainement intensif. Il utilisa le sharingan avec les trois tomoes lors de son combats contre Naruto. Grâce à cela, il put voir les mouvements de son adversaire et donc les contrer et riposter efficacement. Il put aussi utiliser de puissants sorts de Genjutsu et voir le chakra à sa couleur. Il put même entrer dans le corps de Naruto là où était Kyûbi et sceller la puissance de ce dernier grâce à son sharingan. Kyûbi le complimenta et lui parla du chakra encore plus maléfique que le sien et la puissance de sa pupille. Il dit également qu'il lui évoquait le Madara Uchiwa d'autrefois. 'Mangekyô Sharingan' Il utilisa le Kaleidoscope après son combat contre Itachi. Il apprit vite ses nouveaux pouvoirs sous l'égide de Madara. Avec le combat contre Hachibi, il maitrisa Amaterasu et fut apte à éteindre les flammes grâce à son œil alors que même Itachi en était incapable. Il montra encore sa supériorité à Itachi sur le contrôle d'Amaterasu contre le Raikage en manipulant les flammes pour en faire un bouclier. Il utilisa «Les arcanes lunaires» seulement à trois reprises : une fois contre Hachibi où il emprisonna son corps avec des piques mais qui échoua à cause de son contrôle parfait de son Bijû, une fois contre C pour ne plus qu'il repère Karin en le broyant avec Susanô et une fois contre Danzô où il fit apparaitre Itachi et le brûla avec Amaterasu. Il utilisa Susanô pour la première fois contre Gaara, Kankurô, Temari et Darui. Il était dans un premier temps incomplet mais il le compléta contre Danzô à cause d'une explosion de colère. Contre le Raikage, il utilisa le squelette de Susanô pour se protéger de son Taijutsu. Contre Danzô, il pouvait lancer des flèches très rapides, assez pour le forcer à utiliser tout le temps Izanagi. Contre Kakashi, encore à cause d'une explosion de colère, il thumb|left|206pxle compléta presque mais à cause de l'utilisation excessive de ses yeux il n'y parvint pas. Cependant, on remarque que le Susanô final de Sasuke ressemble trait pour trait à celui de Itachi et qu'il avait un bouclier semblable au miroir de yata du Susanô final d'Itachithumb|Susanô de Sasuke avec le Kaleidoscope éternel, sans doute de même puissance et une gourde comme celle d'Itachi aussi, il devait probable avoir une épée aussi, tout aussi puissante que l'épée de Totsuka, sinon plus. Dans le manga, tout ceci n'est pas visible mais dans l'anime oui, Sasuke n'a vraiment rien à envier à son frère Itachi, il est aussi fort que lui au niveau du Mangekyou Sharingan, sinon plus. 'Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan' Il demanda ensuite les yeux d'Itachi que Madara lui implanta, après un certain temps Sasuke en eut assez d'attendre et tua Zetsu blanc, qui essayait de l'empêcher de sortir, avec un sabre fait de flammes d'Amaterasu ce qui consumma Zetsu. On vit alors que le Susanô de Sasuke avait en quelque sorte subit une évolution d'un niveau supérieur, bien au délà de tous ses anciens susanoo et celle de son frère, il possède désormais une épée semblable à celle d'Itachi mais faite de flammes d'Amaterasu, un bouclier impressionnant et gigantesque de couleur claire et une boule noir inquiétante contenant des flammes noirs, son susanoo est de couleur claire. 'Art du lancer de shurikens' Comme son frère, Sasuke excelle dans le lancer de shurikens. Dans son combat contre Itachi, il faisait jeu égal avec lui sur le lancement de shurikens. Il maitrise aussi très bien la technique du shuriken de l'ombre qu'il utilisa durant le combat contre Itachi où il implanta même son chakra raiton dans ses shurikens. 'Nature du chakra' Il sut faire la boule de feu suprême à l'âge de 7 ans après seulement une semaine d'entrainement ce qui lui valut de son père les mots qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre «Tu es bien mon fils». Il sait également utiliser la balsamine qu'il combine quelques fois avec des shurikens pour la rendre plus puissante. Il utilise le katon pour réchauffer aussi le ciel pour pouvoir utiliser sa plus puissante attaque «Kirin». Sa boule de feu suprême est supérieure à celle d'Itachi car lors de leur combat Sasuke l'emportait contre la sienne. Sa maitrise du Katon est héréditaire car tout les membres du clan Uchiwa possède une nature de chakra Katon. Comme Kakashi, Sasuke maitrise le Raiton. Sa première technique raiton fut les milles oiseaux. Il pouvait utiliser les milles oiseaux que deux fois au début mais après l'entrainement d'Orochimaru, il pouvait sûrement l'utiliser plus de fois. Encore grâce à Orochimaru, il put faire une version améliorée des milles oiseaux : le flux des milles oiseaux qu'il peut lancer autour de son corps ou à distance avec la main. Il peut également déverser son chakra de foudre dans sa lame pour provoquer des spasmes dans toute personne qu'il tranche. Il peut aussi créer une lame de foudre sur 5 mètres. Sa plus puissante attaque se nomme «Kirin- la girafe» avec laquelle il provoque une gigantesque explosion grâce à l'éclair dans les nuages qu'il contrôle et qu'il abat sur son adversaire mais elle nécessite le réchauffement des nuages avec une technique Katon. Itachi aurait succombé si il n'avait pas utiliser Susanô. Il semble pouvoir utiliser le Enton mais on ignore comment il l'a obtenu si c'est une combinaison des natures de chakra primaire ou une nature disponible grâce au Mangekyô sharingan. Il peut manipuler les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu pour se défendre et contre-attaquer. Esprit tactique Dans tous ses combats, Sasuke analyse le style de l'ennemi avec son sharingan et tire profit des faiblesses de ses adversaires. Contre le Raikage, il retourna en quelque sorte la trop grande vitesse du Raikage contre lui avec Amaterasu : alors que le Raikage était sur le point de le frapper, Sasuke créa un bouclier de flammes d'Amaterasu ce qui valut la perte d'un bras au Raikage. Il piègea Danzô lors de son combat ce qui lui permit de confirmer ses théories sur le pouvoir d'Izanagi. Il utilisa aussi intelligemment le courant aspirant du tapir de Danzô avec la boule de feu suprême. Citations * (à l'équipe 7) «Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir... je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif: rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, et tuer un certain homme.» * (à Sakura) «''C'est bien ce que je pensais... Tu es lourde''.» * (à Sakura) «''Sakura... Merci...» * (à Naruto) «''Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, toi qui n'a jamais eu de parents ou de frère ? Tu as toujours vécu seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! Hein ?!! C'est quand on a des liens qu'on souffre !! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher !!» * (à Naruto) «C'est par pur caprice que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ''... ''Aujourd'hui, c'est par pur caprice que je vais prendre ta vie.» * (à Madara) «Vous pensez sans doute que je suis un gamin gouverné par ses émotions...Vous pouvez rire de moi, je m'en moque. Reprendre le flambeau d'Itachi...? Des foutaises qui ne peuvent provenir que de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la haine! Si quelqu'un conteste ma décision, pas de problème. Je prendrai la vie de ses proches, un par un. Ensuite, on en rediscutera. Je pense qu'il comprendra mieux la haine qui brûle en moi.» * (à Gaara) «J'ai depuis longtemps fermé mes yeux. Le chemin vers mes objectifs est dans l'autre direction, dans l'obscurité.» * (à Naruto) «''Naruto, il est trop tard. Rien de ce que tu as dit ne pourra me changer ! Je vais te tuer ainsi que chaque personne dans ton village adoré ! Il est temps de faire ton choix ! Tue moi et deviens un héros, ou meurs de ma main et sois une autre de mes victimes !!»'' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:masculin Catégorie:Akatsuki Catégorie:Taka Catégorie:Ninja Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Konoha Catégorie:Nukenin Catégorie:Oto